


Рождественский курьез

by Dva_Stula



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Arkham Verse, Christmas, F/M, Hallucinations, Insanity, M/M, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: Не то что он не сталкивался с этим раньше, но люди, определенно, не врут, говоря, что все проще делить на двоих, пусть даже это один рождественский вечер, который не должен был принести ничего хорошего.





	Рождественский курьез

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фандомную битву 2017 для команды DC.
> 
> Таймлайн - между "Аркхэм Сити" и "Рыцарем Аркхэма".

В Готэме никогда не жалели денег на празднования, особенно когда речь шла о Рождестве. Рождество шло Готэму, скрывая неприглядное и противное глазу, как пышное платье прячет разорванный живот кадавра в открытом гробу. Бедные второй раз за год ударялись в религию, соблюдая традиции в кругу семьи в отсутствии какой-либо другой перспективы. Рождественские каникулы шли даже самым нищим и уродливым районам — мерцали в окнах дешевыми цветными лампочками из долларовых магазинов, соблазнительно пахли жареным мясом и печеной картошкой, побуждали людей избавиться от хлама, год копившегося во дворе. Пусть и с опозданием и уже под Новый Год, но иногда у самых шустрых даже появлялись елки. Нужно было просто выйти на улицу утром двадцать шестого и подобрать чью-нибудь чужую, потерявшую всякую ценность за одну ночь.

Богатые готэмцы сбивались в кучи на помпезных вечеринках, хозяева которых каждый раз пытались перещеголять друг друга, собрав на своей самые жирные сливки из всех возможных. Негласным победителем оказывался обладатель полной коллекции артистов, политиков и предпринимателей, и вот уже три года им становился Брюс Уэйн.

Не то что Брюс получал искреннее удовольствие от этих сборищ, но устроить праздник в стенах «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» было предпочтительнее выбора компании и последующей мучительной череды звонков с натянутыми извинениями и ложными обещаниями. 

Брюс никогда не любил маскарады — его жизнь была одним непрекращающимся маскарадом, и он не был уверен, кто в ней носит чей костюм. Однако, в Готэме лучше празднования мог быть лишь праздничный маскарад. Ежегодно секретарь Брюса выбирал тему (Брюс понятия не имел, каким принципом тот руководствовался), заботился об организации, еде, выпивке и рассылке приглашений, так что Брюсу оставалось лишь преувеличивать степень своего пьянства, жать протянутые ему ладони, иногда целовать особенно прытких женщин и поддерживать изобретенный им образ. Рождественский маскарад Уэйна пользовался невероятным успехом, и человек, побывавший на нем, приобретал вес и значительность в глазах окружающих.

В этот год Брюс до последнего думал, что праздник не стоит устраивать, но вытерпеть три часа комплиментов и необременительных бесед под хлопки пробок шампанского было проще, чем объяснять причину. 

Секретарь остановил свой выбор на «ревущих двадцатых». Готэму это подходило как ничто другое — каждое затишье тут было лишь кратким периодом между двумя катастрофами. Может, именно поэтому готэмцы и жили сегодняшним днем: вчера ты воевал, а завтра задохнешься под натиском экономического обвала. Готэм танцевал, пока мог.

Журналисты встретили Брюса треском и вспышками фотокамер. Толпа взревела с ликованием. К репортерам прибивались зеваки и любители знаменитостей, и для всех них Брюс был почти такой же ключевой фигурой в Рождество, как и малыш Иисус. Брюс приветственно взмахнул рукой и натянуто улыбнулся. Находиться под прицелом объектива давно стало рутинной практикой, но яркие белые всполохи отдались болью где-то в левой лобной доле.

— Мистер Уэйн, мистер Уэйн! — раздавалось со всех сторон. — Ответьте, пожалуйста! Подпишитесь здесь! Я люблю вас, мистер Уэйн! Что вы думаете о текущей ситуации в стране, мистер Уэйн? Мистер Уэйн!

Брюс послал воздушный поцелуй куда в сторону «я люблю вас».

— В такое время говорить о политике, как неприлично, — сказал он чуть менее весело, чем планировалось. — С Рождеством вас всех!

— С Рождеством, мистер Уэйн, — прокатилось по толпе. — Всего один вопрос! Пожалуйста, автограф!

Брюс наугад выхватил из чьей-то руки клочок бумаги и ручку и изобразил невнятную загогулину, которая в теории при внимательном изучении должна была бы расшифроваться в: «Всего наилучшего, Б. Уэйн». Свое искреннее расположение Брюс обозначил размашистым крестиком в самом низу.

По залу носились официанты в строгих черных костюмах положенного периода и разносили напитки. Над гостями разносились задорные звуки рояля и бряцанье бокалов. Голоса сливались в мерный гул с частыми взрывами смеха.

— Это Уэйн, — негромко сказал кто-то справа. — Вон он идет. Неважно он выглядит. Неудивительно — трудоголик и пьяница.

Брюс приложил усилие, чтобы не обернуться на голос. Он схватил бокал с ближайшего подноса. Видимо, пианиста мигом оповестили о появлении хозяина вечеринки. Он прекратил играть, приглашенные заозирались в поисках причины этой заминки, и через секунду кто-то захлопал в ладоши. Когда овации прекратились и даже самые пьяные обратили внимание на Брюса, Брюс вскинул руку с бокалом и сказал:

— Я очень рад провести этот вечер с вами, друзья мои.

Слова звучали сухо и ничем не отличались от любых других неискренних слов в начале любой другой очень богатой вечеринки, но Брюс Уэйн и так был оригинален донельзя, так что об этом можно было не беспокоиться. Да Брюс и не стал бы беспокоиться, даже если бы стоило. У него был сонм других поводов для тревог, и прослыть неоригинальным не шло ни в какое сравнение с этим массивом.

— Так что с Рождеством вас, готэмцы! С Рождеством и Новым годом!

Они оглушительно чокнулись и потянули руки к его ладони. Брюс поддержал четыре разговора об акциях, дважды поддакнул в обсуждении гения незабвенного Фицджеральда, отвесил пару десятков комплиментов и вскоре оказался у барной стойки. Обычно он почти не пил, но последние недели, если не месяцы, сливались в единую цепочку полуденных деловых совещаний, ночных погонь и бессонных бледных рассветов.

— Лафройг, пожалуйста, — сказал Брюс бармену, изучая толпу.

Несмотря на заданную тему среди гостей попадались пусть редко, но рыцари, ковбои и пышные ренессансные юбки. Где-то вдалеке Брюс заметил Люциуса Фокса. Тот поймал его взгляд, мягко улыбнулся и сдержанно кивнул. Люди смеялись, целовали друг другу щеки, а некоторые уже танцевали. В глубине души Брюс надеялся увидеть Селину, но если бы она была тут, то давно бы нашла его первой. У стола с закусками, выразительно размахивая руками в споре с кем-то, стоял, кажется, вице-президент «Феррис Аиркрафт», примчавшийся на вечеринку года аж из Калифорнии. Он был одет в костюм клоуна.

Брюс залпом допил виски.

— А что? — сказал кто-то рядом. — В двадцатых были клоуны.

Вики Вейл явно посвятила немало времени выбору наряда. Она надела желтое, переливающееся в свете ламп прямое платье чуть ниже колен. Вики вся была желтая, точно канарейка. Светлые волосы она убрала под желтую шляпку и даже губы накрасила желтым.

— Привет, Брюс. Скажи мне, ты соизволил пригласить меня во второй раз из-за Пулитцера, или же комиссия премии сочла меня достойной лишь после посещения твоего Рождества? — не без легкого самодовольства сказала она.

Гордость отнюдь не была неуместной — серия статей Вики Вейл об Аркхэме произвела необычайное волнение в Готэме. Их не прочитал только ленивый, и толки шли всюду, начиная заводами и кончая ресторанами на сороковых улицах.

— Ты же сама понимаешь, не я составляю эти списки, — неожиданно искренне ответил Брюс. — Но если бы составлял, то пригласил бы тебя и в самый первый раз.

Вики, ожидавшая ответной подколки, внимательно посмотрела в его лицо. Наверное, она поняла, что что-то не так.

— А вот рыцари несколько неуместны, — как ни в чем не бывало сказала Вики, сменив стратегию. — Я спросила у одного парня, чем ему не нравятся двадцатые, а он ответил, что это костюм участника маскарада в двадцатые. Но вот тот тип в комбинезоне космонавта уже не сможет воспользоваться этой отмазкой.

Она рассказывала что-то необременительное, но занимательное, хватала со стойки бокал за бокалом, ненароком запихивала под шляпку выбившийся светлый локон, а потом, сдавшись, стала накручивать его на палец. В общем, даже три месяца бессонных ночей не могли затмить того факта, что Вики была очаровательна.

Пулитцер в совокупности с игристым вином явно придал ей смелости — Брюс понял это, неожиданно почувствовав, как Вики прижалась к нему бедром, волшебным образом незаметно преодолев разделявший их фут. Иногда к ним подходили поздороваться знакомые, которых Брюс едва помнил. Мужчины понимающе ухмылялись, женщины неодобрительно смотрели на Вики. Она отвечала им прямым взглядом и слегка вздернутым подбородком.

Потом оба пошли танцевать, и оказалось, что у Вики голая спина и легкий пушок на шее под волосами. Вики заглядывала Брюсу в глаза чуть-чуть мечтательно и с отзвуком той самой пулитцеровской гордости. Она совсем не скрывала своих намерений, но когда Брюс попытался поцеловать ее, прошептала ему на ухо.

— Не здесь. Не хочу появиться завтра на первой полосе как новая любовница Брюса Уэйна.

— Вытерпим еще час, — ответил ей Брюс. — Иначе статья выйдет, пусть и без фотографии.

Спустя два бесконечно долгих часа, пожертвованных в угоду правил приличия, Брюс увлеченно целовал Вики на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Она начала первая, неожиданно сильно для женщины ее комплекции схватив его за челюсть, чтобы притянуть к себе для поцелуя. Ее пальцы оказались в волосах Брюса, подол задрался, обнажив голую ногу, пальто съехало с плеча вместе с лямкой платья, и они переспали бы прямо там, если бы не деликатное покашливание таксиста, не желавшего ставить их в неловкое положение.

Вики жила в старом многоквартирном доме на семьдесят девятой улице у самой воды: щербатый кирпич, высокие потолки и порывы ветра в дребезжащие стекла. В машине кто-то из них снял с ее головы многострадальную шляпку, попутно сломав пушистое желтое перо, и теперь волосы Вики трепыхались на ветру и липли к ее желтым губам, которые в темноте казались почти белыми. Брюс подозревал, что все лицо его покрыто размазанными желтыми отпечатками, но ему было плевать. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя лучше. Не то что он не сталкивался с этим раньше, но люди, определенно, не врут, говоря, что все проще делить на двоих, пусть даже это один рождественский вечер, который не должен был принести ничего хорошего. Чудным образом Брюсу казалось, что через эти соприкосновения — губы к губам, ладонь на груди, чужие руки крепко обнимают за талию — Вики понимает про него что-то, чего не понимал никто другой.

— Но знай, я не влюблена в тебя, — тихо сказала Вики. — Хорошо, может только сегодня вечером.

— Разовая акция неслыханной щедрости, — ответил он, и Вики рассмеялась.

— Тебе ли не знать. Вся твоя жизнь — одна большая акция неслыханной щедрости.

И была права.

В длинном и мрачном фойе за строгой деревянной стойкой сидел консьерж. Он зябко ежился от недосыпа и мрачно пялился в пространство. Судя по всему, премия оказалась недостаточно ценной наградой за работу в рождественскую ночь. Брюс громко хлопнул входной дверью. Вики повисла у него на руке, положив голову на его плечо, и консьерж, ничуть не стесняясь, с осуждением уставился на ее голую шею, сбившуюся прическу и размазанную косметику. 

Они прошли вглубь к лифту, и как только двери плавно съехались, Вики высунула язык и скорчила физиономию.

— Вечно он на меня так смотрит, точно я вавилонская блудница.

У нее слегка дрожали пальцы, и она никак не могла попасть ключами в скважину. Брюс стоял за ее спиной и, не выдержав, вырвал у Вики ключи, открыл и, схватив ее за руку, втащил за собой в квартиру.

Вики явно въехала туда совсем недавно — в темноте Брюс споткнулся о коробку, и та отозвалась хрустом стекла. В комнатах было совсем мало мебели, что подтверждало догадку. Не отрываясь от Вики, Брюс подумал, что происшествие в Аркхэм Сити в корне изменило ее жизнь в лучшую сторону. 

Наткнувшись на неопределенный предмет мебели (кажется, стол), они замерли, и тогда Брюс подхватил Вики под колени и усадил на столешницу. Платье болталось у нее на талии, и она тяжело выдохнула Брюсу в шею, даже не пытаясь сдержать стон, когда он положил руку между ее ног. 

— Не на столе, — сказала Вики. — Мы же все взрослые люди.

— С каких это пор взрослым людям нельзя трахаться на столе? — спросил он, прижав ладонь вплотную.

— Ладно, я просто боюсь, что стол развалится, — еле слышно призналась Вики. — Ему очень много лет, если продавец мне не соврал.

Когда они добрались до кровати, на Вики не было ничего, а Брюс остался в одной рубашке. Вики щелкнула выключателем торшера с плотным абажуром, и в скудном свете стало видно, что у нее красивые ступни, ладная небольшая грудь с темными сосками и короткий шрам внизу позвоночника. Она села Брюсу на бедра, протолкнула пальцы в его рот и потом уже влажной рукой обхватила его член.

Отстраненно, сквозь прилив густого удовольствия, он подумал, что у Вики очень грубая кожа, точно ее ладонь покрыта омертвевшими мозолями или обтянута перчаткой.

— Расслабься, Брюс, — жарко зашептала Вики, обдав мочку теплым дыханием. — Ты совсем не умеешь расслабляться.

И Брюс бы, возможно, кончил бы очень быстро, но Вики вдруг укусила его за ухо, с силой сжав зубы на хряще. От неожиданности Брюс чуть не оттолкнул ее.

— Ты не можешь бросить меня тут одну, — комически заныла Вики. — Ляг, я все сделаю сама.

Она толкнула Брюса в грудь, и он упал на прохладную пахнущую порошком простыню (свежую, неужели хозяйка заранее ожидала гостя?), а Вики прижала его запястья к матрасу, забралась на него сверху и потерлась о его член, обнаженная и дрожащая. Брюс хотел обнять Вики, но она крепко держала его руки. Не шевелись, все повторяла она, а потом вдруг приподнялась и снова опустилась и улыбнулась от удовольствия, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Ее дыхание, срываясь с облезлых покрасневших губ, изъеденных трещинами, пахло застоявшейся водой и чем-то отвратительно сладким и перезрелым.

— Расслабься, Брюси, — зашептала она, и тут ее огромный рот растянулся в чудовищной улыбке, обнажив желтоватые мелкие зубы. — Ты никогда не умел расслабляться, отсюда и все твои проблемы, милый. 

Знакомое лицо вспыхнуло перед глазами, серое, заштукатуренное дешевой косметикой поверх гниющих лоснящихся следов разложения.

— Я и так делаю за тебя всю работу! Помогаю разобраться с семейным бременем. Обеспечиваю ежедневные развлечения. Вот теперь еще и трахаю.

Интонация скакала вниз и вверх знакомым вибрато, одновременно давно забытой мелодией с присвистом зарождающегося смешка, и Брюс забыл вдохнуть. Рука с крупными костяшками под двумя слоями кожи — дубленой перчатки и мертвого эпидермиса, сходящего с мышц — схватила его подбородок, сжав до боли. На собственных губах Брюс вдруг почувствовал касание чужого размягченного гниением рта. Он толкнул Вики во впалую широкую грудь.

— Ты чего? — задыхаясь, воскликнула Вики, целомудренно сложив руки на плечах. — Брюс, что случилось?

Брюс сел и потер виски, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Дыхание никак не восстанавливалось, и ему все казалось, что вот-вот из темноты раздастся заливистый восторженный смех.

Но в комнате все осталось прежним. Вики заглядывала Брюсу в лицо с испугом, ее платье желтой лужей валялось у кровати. Абажур подсвечивал ее лицо красным и уютным.

— Вспомнил о работе, — ответил ей Брюс с улыбкой инсультника. — Прости, это была сложная неделя.

— Ничего, — с искренним сочувствием ответила Вики и легко погладила его по щеке. Брюс еле удержался от того, чтобы ударить протянутую руку. 

Наверное, ему стоило прямо сейчас придумать банальную отговорку и уйти, открестившись важным новогодним совещанием или тяжелой болезнью двоюродной тетки, но для Брюса побег от проблемы был равен сокрушительному проигрышу. В конце концов, все это было лишь безобразной иллюзией, вызванной депривацией сна или подступающей депрессией, и если отступить сейчас,прогнуться и побежать от собственного травмированного рассудка, то бег не закончится никогда. Брюс снова посмотрел на Вики — на ее светлые волосы, печальный взгляд, раскрасневшийся рот в желтой помаде и изгиб плеча, и не нашел ничего, что бы напомнило ему о пережитом в Аркхэме. Это было всего лишь системной ошибкой, разовым сбоем сознания, о котором стоит забыть раз и навсегда.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Брюс. — Но выключи свет.

Пусть даже зрение подводит его, но осязание не подведет. Вики встала, щелкнула лампой и исчезла в темноте. Брюс не видел ее — только прямоугольники света с улицы на противоположной стене. Вики неслышно ступала по полу босыми ногами, спустя секунду матрас беззвучно прогнулся под ее коленями и ладонями, и она забралась на Брюса, легкая, как призрак.

Сердце успокоилось. Они целовались долго и медленно. Цепляясь за вещественные доказательства реальности происходящего, Брюс касался ее лица, гладил по волосам, по лопаткам, позвоночнику и ягодицам. Когда Вики вновь издала протяжный стон, Брюс уже практически забыл о сбое. Он опрокинул ее на спину, развел бедра и ткнулся губами в ее живот.

— Брюс, — шептала Вики, запустив руки в его короткие волосы на затылке. — Ах, Брюс. Ты все строишь из себя не пойми кого, но я... Я-то знаю, что ты не такой. Ты лучше, чем хочешь казаться, в миллион раз лучше.

Вики сжала голову Брюса ногами, выгнувшись в спине, пока он вылизывал ее, пытаясь полностью погрузиться в осязание и взять нужный такт.

— Я знаю, что ты и сам хочешь казаться хуже, чем есть, — сказала Вики на выдохе. — Я слежу за тобой через газеты. Все, что ты делаешь для людей, твои дети... Ах!

Он целовал ее грудь, ее шею, поднимаясь все выше, и, в конце концов, они столкнулись губами в темноте и впились друг в друга, прижавшись настолько тесно, насколько это было возможно. Вики взяла член Брюса в свою ладонь, направила его, и Брюса прошибло насквозь, до самых кончиков пальцев. Свет проезжающей машины скользнул по лицу Вики и, когда она вскинула голову, тень разлилась в ее глазных впадинах. 

— Как там твои мальчики, Брюс? — задыхалась от наслаждения Вики. — Ты заботишься о них? Много о них думаешь? Представляешь их на моем месте?

Вики сжала его талию ногами, как медвежьим капканом. Так сильно, что, чудилось, еще одно незначительное усилие, и она сломает ему позвоночник. Брюс оторвался от ее рта, стремясь разглядеть лицо, скрытое полутьмой, но никак не мог сфокусироваться, так что оно расплывалось неясным пятном. 

Руки ярмом обвили шею, высохшая кожа на подбородке обнажила щетину, царапая Брюсу щеку.

— Ты убил меня, жадина. Ты старый скряга, Бэтс. Очень некрасиво, а еще зовешься защитником убогих! Где был ты, когда я нуждался в твоей защите?

— Вики... — прошептал Брюс. Он пытался сбросить ладони со своей спины, но ногти только глубже вогнались в кожу, словно от застрял в нутре железной девы, окруженный гвоздями со всех сторон.

— Вики здесь нет больше! — сказал ему на ухо Джокер и толкнулся ему навстречу. — Сюрприз! А знаешь, что самое забавное? То, что и меня здесь нет. Я — лишь плод твоей одичавшей от одиночества фантазии! Скажи, Бэтс-с-с-с, часто ли ты вот так мечтал обо мне? Все мы здесь взрослые люди, мог бы просто сказать.

Брюс терялся в нем, как в холодной черной воде, поверх запаянной зимним льдом. Чем больше он бился, тем сильнее увязал в жилистых руках. Ладони в перчатках скребли спину, ступни в ботинках сцепились на брюсовой пояснице как спаянные. 

— Тебя нет, — забормотал Брюс. — Тебя нет, тебя нет!

Он попытался разглядеть черты Вики — ее вздернутый нос, широко расставленные голубые глаза и беспорядочные пряди светлых волос, но в темноте вырисовывалось совсем другое лицо. Колючие губы оказались где-то под челюстью Брюса, щекоча кожу слишком жарким дыханием. Брюс знал — он бредит.  
Галлюцинация дробилась перед ним на антонимические образы: обнаженная и одетая одновременно, холодная и горячая, мертвая и живая, невозможная и омерзительно настоящая.

Брюс трусливо зажмурился, оставшись со своими ощущениями один на один.

— Что бы сказала твоя мамочка, Бэтс, которая легла за тебя костьми? — зашептал Джокер, накрыв рот Брюса длинной ладонью. — Помолчи. Посмотри на себя. Разучился спать без снотворного. Разучился доверять людям. Разучился быть честным. Что ты скрываешь от окружающих, Бэтс? Приобретенное уродство? Такого нельзя стесняться, — и Брюс вздрогнул всем телом от отвращения, когда Джокер вздохнул с нескрываемым удовольствием. — Тебе всего лишь стоило найти человека, который примет тебя таким, какой ты есть. Не закручиваешь тюбик зубной пасты? Пожалуйста, — произнес Джокер и прижался грудью к груди Брюса. — Таскаешь домой детей, которых никто не станет искать? Хоть сто, — Брюс чувствовал животом его стоящий член. — Борешься с тягой к убийствам? Отпусти себя, дорогой, — и запечатлел скромный поцелуй где-то у Брюса на скуле. — Ты можешь рассказать мне, Бэтс, я всегда тебя пойму. Кто, кроме меня, любит тебя всего?

— Тебя нет! — закричал Брюс и схватил его за волосы. Жидкий клок остался в его кулаке. — Ты умер! Я видел, как ты умирал, я держал твоё мертвое тело!

— Конечно, меня нет, дурачок. Я снова с тобой — о-хо-хо, жаль, что сегодня Рождество, Пасха была бы уместнее. Я там, где ты меня уже не достанешь. Я в твоей голове. И все проще делить на двоих. И смерть нас не разлучит, — прошептал Джокер в его раскрытый рот. И поцеловал — влажно и нежно, так, точно это был сотый их поцелуй. 

Руки Брюса сами сомкнулись на горле, большой палец вдавил в гортань крупный кадык. Брюс с силой сжимал чужую шею, пытаясь вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Губы в последний раз поймали сиплое дыхание, гнилостное и одновременно сладкое. Брюс сбросил тело с себя и навалился сверху со всей силы, получив острым коленом куда-то в ребра. Человек под ним задергался — от смеха ли, удовольствия, в предсмертной ли судороге, Брюс не знал. По спине скребанули длинные ногти, раздирая кожу до кровавых борозд. Брюс был уверен, что услышит смех, если отпустит, а это стало бы однозначным концом.

Он давил и давил, пока у него у самого не потемнело перед глазами. Пальцы слабо скребли его грудь, потом рука расслабилась и упала на простыню — крошечная ладонь, еще белее, чем сама простыня. 

Брюс отстранился.

Она лежала без дыхания десять бесконечных секунд, а потом с надорванным хрипом пришла в себя и согнулась пополам в приступе кашля. На шее Вики даже в темноте виднелись красные следы. Завтра красный станет переливаться синим и желтым, а Вики не снимет шарф даже в офисе.

Вики вскочила, скатилась с матраса, судорожно отползла к стене, трясущейся рукой нащупала выключатель, зажгла свет, а потом осела на пол, утопив лицо в ладонях. 

Брюс не знал, что сказать ей.

— Я знала, — тихо сказала она на всхлипе. — Я знала... Что ничего не изменится. Будь я женщиной с деньгами.... Или женщиной без денег — для меня все всегда будет одинаково. А ты... Ты считаешь, что твои деньги все покупают. Что ты можешь мучить людей ради прихоти, и никто тебе ничего не скажет, — Вики посмотрела на Брюса из-за пальцев с нескрываемой злобой. — Но это не так. Рано или поздно все выплывает наружу.

Ее желтая косметика расплылась по всему лицу. Теперь это выглядело неизвестной уродливой болезнью.

— И ведь я даже не влюблена в тебя. Я просто хотела секса, — медленно сказала Вики и истерически хихикнула. — Но нет, вы все такие.

Вы — богатые, вы — мужчины, вы — получившие все по праву рождения, хотела, наверное, сказать она, но наконец-то разразилась рыданием, и, прижав колени к груди, затряслась в истерическом припадке.

В другой раз Брюс бы извинился перед ней и попробовал объяснить. Он готов был бы ходить к ней и стоять перед ее дверью до тех пор, пока Вики бы его не простила, не поняла. Но сейчас Брюс чувствовал только легкость и облегчение от того, что ему не придется смотреть снова в ее лицо.

Он встал, прошел на кухню, подобрал с пола свои брюки и пиджак, стал одеваться, пытаясь сосредоточиться на звуках реки, а не на том, как Вики со свистом всасывает воздух, чтобы исторгнуть очередной вой. Брюс тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и, не оборачиваясь, пошел к лифту. В коридоре он никого не встретил, только внизу, как и час назад, сидел консьерж. Он смерил Брюса взглядом, неодобрительно поднял брови и сказал:

— Не хочу показаться грубым, сэр, но вы бы хотя бы привели себя в порядок перед тем, как ехать домой.

Брюс посмотрел на него вопросительно. Он с трудом разбирал, что ему говорят.

Консьерж лаконичным жестом ткнул себе куда-то в район рта, показывая, где именно беспорядок. 

Брюс, глядя на него, автоматически провел ладонью по своим губам, и тогда консьерж удовлетворенно кивнул, точно приличный внешний вид несколько уравновешивал случившееся грехопадение, а Брюс долго и рассеянно смотрел на жирный красный след, оставшийся на пальцах, и все никак не мог сдвинуться с места.


End file.
